The Old Me
by mei556
Summary: deleted dis story 2x cuz i keep messing up on da first chapter... Things will happen which will cause aya pain... an old friend of aya is here and theres more to aya than you know. Aya and rei are together but rei said he likes ran.. then things happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1… Continued

Chapter 1… Continued

"Sir, the car is ready" My assistant, Lea, said bringing me to reality. Thoughts of Nami and our childhood memories ran through my head. Nami… I heard she changed her name. What was it again? Ani.. Avie…

"Annie… Avie…"

"It's Aya sir"

"huh? Sorry, was I saying that out loud"

"Yes sir"

I stared at Lea. Her long bouncy hair flowing from her face. Her skin was tanned like she goes to the beach often when in truth she's cooped up in the office day and night. I'm starting to wonder how she can keep her figure at all with all the work. I guess I was staring at her too long when she suddenly turned around and told me to get ready.

"You things are packed and your ticket is ready, The flight starts in 2 hours and I--"

"So ill be going now then" I said as I rushed out to the door heading toward the elevator on the other side of the wall "It's been fun"

"_-- I advise you to get rest"_

**Shibuya 9:46 P.M.**

**Aya's home**

Im sitting here in my desk….

"It's been so long since I got a letter from my parents. I guess ever since I told them that I wanted to do things on my own…I wonder what this could be about…"

My heart beat went as fast as it possibly could when I touched the opening of the letter… I could feel my face red and my hands losing strength. I cant believe it! After 2 years… I haven't heard the name Nami for so long.

That morning

I remember standing outside my mailbox for something that felt like forever when I read the mail that says "Nami Hoshino" If it wasn't for Ran calling me if I have a bento for 2, I would've been late for school. Leave it to her to call at the weirdest time of the day. I remember when she called me at 2:30 in the morning just to go karaoke and the time she called me around 10 at night to help her do her laundry.

_Sigh_

"Well here goes nothing"

Opened the letter with eyes closed.. unfolded it as carefully as I can and read every letter of every word…

"_October 4_

_Sunday, 12:00 P.M. _

_Shibuya Airport"_

WHAT?!

**Somewhere in the city…**

**Sunday, 11:27 a.m.**

"Ran and Aya are late. Im use to Ran but I don't know about Aya. Usually shes the first one here with you Rei" Miyu tapping her watch

-_swoosh-_

"IM HERE!!" Ran raises her hand with enthusiasm "NOW WE CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!"

Ran started marching

"Hold it!" Rei grabbing her coat "Aya's not here yet"

"What are you talking about??" Swooshing her head from right to left

"I tried calling her but her phone's dead" Miyu said "I'm a bit worried. Aya left us quite disturbed yesterday and now this. I can understand if its Ran but-"

Ran's eyes are glaring at Miyu

"Okay! Okay… I take it back"

Ran's eyes turned to Rei "What did you do you bastard!!"

"If you're trying to accuse me then don't you think I wouldn't

be here in the first place"

_Ring.. Ring.._

Yuuya's phone started ringing

"Hello… okay… I see… well good luck then… k, Bye"

"Who's that" Ran peeking over Yuuya's shoulder

"It was Aya. She said she's not coming"

"that's odd why didn't she call me" Miyu Asked

"Well she said if she called Ran her ears will bleed and theres a possibility that you guys might go to where she is. And if she calls you then you'll ask too many questions"

"Well that's smart of her" Rei said

"What did you say??" Ran gave Rei another Glare

"Don't you have ears?"

"Okay now guys… lets just go… wait where are we going to again?" Miyu asked

"hmmm… I don't really know… HEY! lets go to where Tatsuki works now! He might be able to give us free food!" Ran rubbing her tummy

"come to think of it I haven't seen Tatsuki for awhile. He's been working really hard lately"

"Well what are you guys waiting for LETS GO!! _Come on to tatsuki's gonna get us free food"_

"She's energetic as always isn't she. I wonder how you guys keep up with her" Yuuya whispered to Miyu

"It's one of life's mysteries"


	2. Chapter 2

Shibuya Airport

12:34 P.M.

_Bam_

She closed her book loudly

_Okay I cant concentrate at all. I've finished reading 5 chapters of my book and I didn't understand a word of it. I mean what am I suppose to do here. I don't even know who to pick up. Is it my parents? OH MY!! I hope not. I mean… they were suppose to give me more time! This cant be happening already!_

She noticed a woman carrying a baby with a little girl with one arm and a little boy walking by her, passing by.

"Mommy! Mommy! You think dad will be happy to see me all growned up." The boy looked so happy and excited while tugging his mom's arm.

"Yes, im sure your father would be proud of you and especially when I tell him how you've been the man of the house" his' mother's smile was so kind.

"I cant want for daddy to see Angelique too! I bet he'll be happy to see her and how pretty she is. I promised daddy I'd protect her so I will!"

_2 kids were standing at the airport rails staring at the airplane that just passed by._

"_WAAAH! They're gone again!" A small girl with dark hair and big black eyes was trying to wipe her tears with her sleeve. "kei, you think I'll ever get to see them again soon. They've only been here for a couple of days and now they're gone again." She was muffling her words._

"_to be honest maybe not… they probably wont be home again for a year or 2…" A small boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a white polo and khaki shorts replied calmly while putting his hand in his pockets._

"_REALLY! THAT LONG!" She shouted "I barely get to see them… WAAAH!" she sa ton the floor and buried her head on her knees_

"_There, there…" he patted her on the head "while they're away I'll protect you…"_

_She looked up "you promised!"_

**Ramen House**

**Takashi's workplace, 3:29 P.M.**

"ONE MORE BOWL!!" Ran shouted making everyone stare

"Ran you've had 5 bowls already. You ate enough for all of us" Miyu whispered to her ear feeling a bit embarrassed.

Takashi walked over carrying one more bowl in his hand. "You guys are lucky since my manager's happy today. He said it's a special day so he's giving everyone 40 off their food"

"Well that's lucky for us since one pig over here is eating all of you're supplies" Rei said while drinking his tea

"Whadya say boy! You better watch it! This boots aint made for walking ya know" Ran stared at him giving him dirty looks

"I know.. its like your mouth and made for talking either"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Ran stood up giving the fist while Miyu and Yamato tried to make her sit down again.

"you better watch it monkey cause everyone's watching" He replied

Ran sat back again still glaring at him. She took her chopsticks and threw it at rei's. Rei dodged like it was nothing

"oopsies"

"Monkey if you wanna take a scene there's no jungle nearby"

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Ran was ready to throw a punch at him.

"YOU GUYS STOP IT!" Miyu was really irritated

_Ring… Ring…_

Miyu's phone was ringing. She looked to see who it was. It was Aya.

"Hello"

"Hey… my plan kinda got messed up… are u guys still out somewhere or is it too late for me to come"

"No, not at all, we've been waiting for you actually… were at Takashi's new work place… the ramen house… do you know where it is?"

"yea… don't worry… ill be there in half an hour or less. I guess ill see you then. Bye"

"Bye"

"Is she coming?" Yamato asked taking a sip of his Ramen.

"Yea"

**Aya**

_I guess nobody showed up after all. I feel a bit disappointed somehow…_

**Shibuya Airport **

**4:11 P.M.**

"I guessed she went home already… I would too if I'd been waiting this long. I bet she came here early too."

_Ring… Ring…_

_Lea_

"Hello"

"Sir, I heard your flight was delayed… I hope your ok"

"yea… im fine…"

"I hope it didn't cause you any trouble"

"no really… its ok… I have to go now… ill just call you if I need something, well bye"

"bye"

_I wonder how ill show myself to her_


End file.
